


darling, we'll never make it to the light of day

by hxlcyon



Series: through the looking glass [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, and also to football tackle him, he inspires me to become a poet, look he's pretty and i'm weak to pretty men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlcyon/pseuds/hxlcyon
Summary: but, i think i like that a little better with you anyway.( misc. oneshots of leona/reader )
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Yuu | Player
Series: through the looking glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035174
Kudos: 36





	1. stay

**Author's Note:**

> he's... so pretty like what the fuck, who gave him the right??

sunlight catches on the dreamer, the browns of his hair alight with trails of fire—lines of gold, burnished amber.

(fool's gold spun into existence.)

his eyes are scorched valleys, dry and parched beneath the choking green of failure.

whatever efforts he's once had is buried deep within the sand, poured heavy over his regrets, entombed where the light of day could never reach.

and, yet, he couldn't find it in himself to look for a grain of what he abandoned in the desert of his own making.

"leona."

the air stilled, your only response: silence. his heart and eyes tightly closed away in the bliss of fake ignorance.

"class is starting soon," the heat of the light is gone as you cast a shadow over him—redirected—and, somehow, someway, he finds himself breathing easier. "you're going to miss it, again."

the sun is warm on your skin and he has said nothing, will say nothing.

but as you set your bag down, press your leg against his side with a huff of defeat, he lets you in just close enough to reach him—to stay.

and that

that is enough for now.


	2. touch

"life is determined for you from the moment that you're born, it doesn't matter how much you try." he states simply, his voice more a feeling than a sound in the serenity of the gardens. he's always trying to give you advice, one way or another.

you get the feeling that he relishes being right when you don't take it. "putting in more effort will only disappoint you in the end."

you look up at him from his lap, quietly surprised he let you so close. "it took me a lot of effort to get _here,_ though,"

one of his ears flickers.

you wonder if he can hear your heart.

"and you could lose all of it." your pulse jumps as he snaps his fingers in front of you, "just like that."

"then, i'll just try again." and though you see yourself reflected in his eyes, he looks through you—as if, somehow, you've already begun slipping away. "i'm not going to leave that easily."

strands of his hair spread across your cheek as he leans over you, hovers just close enough to touch. "i'm only letting you stick around because you're interesting."

your hand brushes against his face, watching closely as he unconsciously leans into it. "and when i'm not? will you throw me away?"

"don't put words in my mouth." you feel him wrap his hand around your wrist, his grip tight, and you realize you never even needed to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna go BONKERS someone please get leona outta my mind he's getting cat hair everywhere


End file.
